


Summer Vibes

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Genn si lascia convincere ad andare al mare spinto dalla promessa di Antonio che gli assicura che non se ne pentirà.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1240★ Prompt/Traccia: A vede B per la prima volta in costume e... gli fa un certo effetto★ Genere: Slice of Life





	Summer Vibes

Nel momento esatto in cui Gennaro arrivò in spiaggia e la sabbia bollente gli bruciò piedi si rese conto di quanto quella fosse stata una pessima idea. Tutti sapevano che lui non era tipo da vacanza al mare, preferiva di gran lunga restare a casa con il ventilatore puntato in faccia alla massima potenza, riducendo i movimenti al minimo per evitare di sudare. Eppure si era fatto convincere da Antonio ad andare tutti insieme a fare una giornata di mare. Il punto era che l’amico aveva fatto leva sulla sua debolezza e Gennaro si era pentito per l’ennesima volta di avergliela confessata una sera in cui era troppo ubriaco per trattenersi.

«Allora Gennà, non sei felice di essere venuto?» gli sussurrò Antonio arrivando da dietro e sogghignando dopo aver parlato.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. «No. Il sole è troppo forte, la sabbia scotta e c’è così tanto casino che a stento riesco a sentire la mia stessa voce». Nonostante avesse cercato di rendere il suo tono più acido e scocciato possibile Antonio continuò a sorridere sorpassandolo.

«Non te ne pentirai»

Gennaro sbuffò, seguendolo. Quella giornata sarebbe finita. Prima o poi.

 

Dopo aver evitato due palloni che lo avevano sfiorato alla velocità di un jet privato e scansato qualche bambino che si stava andando a schiantare sulle sue gambe, Genn finalmente arrivò all’ombrellone che Alessio e Cesare avevano piantato nella sabbia, sistemando già i teli sotto l’ombra.

Si lasciò cadere senza troppe cerimonie al fresco, per quanto fresca possa essere una pozzanghera d’ombra in mezzo ad un mare di sabbia bollente, e sbuffò sonoramente. Antonio e Cesare si spogliarono alla velocità della luce e si tuffarono in acqua schizzando chiunque nell’arco di due metri, Alessio era rimasto vicino l’ombrellone dando le spalle a Genn a guardare i due amici che si tuffavano.

«Alè, ti sei imbambolato?»

«Che?! Ah! No no» fu la risposta accompagnata da una risata imbarazzata.

«Non vai a farti il bagno?» incalzò Gennaro.

«Eh?! Sì… sì, ora… E tu non vieni?»

Guardò l’amico per qualche secondo con sguardo critico. Alessio sembrava più nel suo mondo del solito. Non che di solito sembrasse particolarmente sveglio ma oggi non riusciva a stare al passo neanche ad un discorso base.

«Mi sembri strano» borbottò Genn.

«Ma no, ma no. Stavo solo pensando ad una cosa» disse sorridendo poi gli diede di nuovo le spalle e prendendo la maglietta dal bordo inferiore si spogliò.

Gennaro si ritrovò ad ingoiare a vuoto, quando la schiena dell’amico fu completamente nuda. Non che non si fosse ai soffermato sulle sue spalle larghe, ma senza la maglietta a coprirgliele era tutta un’altra cosa. Le scapole erano segnate e perfettamente divise dal solco della colonna vertebrale che scendeva lungo la schiena liscia, schizzata solo da qualche piccolo neo ogni tanto. Poco sopra l’elastico del costume due fossette appena accennate prendevano posto sulla curva del fondo schiena.

Le labbra di Genn, già socchiuse, andarono a formare involontariamente un “O” quando Alex si girò verso di lui. Alzò subito lo sguardo e i suoi occhi accarezzarono le spalle larghe, le clavicole pronunciate, scendendo sul petto. Si soffermarono sulla pancia leggermente accennata e poi furono attratti dalle ossa pronunciate dei fianchi. Sentì la bocca farsi secca quando si concentrò sulla pelle tirata e immacolata che sembrava implorarlo di segnarla e morderla imprimendoci un marchio, il _suo_ marchio.

 

Si avvicinò gattonando al ragazzo fermo di fronte a lui che lo guardava. Alzò il busto trovandosi all'altezza della pancia morbida di Alessio, lo guardò da sotto a sopra con un sorriso malizioso, beandosi dell'espressione carica di aspettativa dell'altro, voleva che Alessio lo desiderasse, voleva essere l'unico pensiero nella sua mente, l'unica cosa che riuscisse a vedere in quel momento. Si avvicinò piano all'osso sporgente, fece guizzare lo sguardo un'ultima volta verso l'alto e finalmente annullò i centimetri che lo separavano dall'altro, posando le labbra piene su di lui.                       

Lasciò un bacio umido sulla parte più sporgente, poi uno poco più in là e poi un altro ancora inumidendo la pelle di Alessio. Fece salire le mani lungo le cosce coperte dal costume lungo e si fermò all'altezza dei glutei, stringendo Alessio a sé, facendo aderire quanto più possibile i loro corpi. Aprì poco la bocca avvolse un lembo di pelle e succhiò forte con l'intento di lasciare un segno. Sentì Alessio espirare forte e lentamente mettergli una mano sui capelli. Percepiva le dita giocare con i suoi capelli e avvicinarlo sempre più a lui. Liberò la pelle ormai diventata rossa, spostò la testa di lato e lasciò un morso leggero, sentendo la pelle scivolare sotto i propri denti e la carne premere contro la sua lingua e senza rendersene conto stava tirando Alessio sempre più verso di sé e a sua volta Alessio spingeva la sua testa verso il proprio ventre, ed erano così vicini ed attaccati che era impossibile per Gennaro non sentire il rigonfiamento del costume di Alessio che spingeva alla base del suo collo. I pensieri si fecero affilati, la consapevolezza del desiderio dell'altro fece aumentare anche il proprio e senza rendersene conto i suoi baci seguirono la strada verso il basso, avvicinandosi al bordo del costume che non vedeva l'ora di togliere.

 

«Gennà» la voce di Alessio risultò strana alle sue orecchie. «Gennaro?» ripeté ancora.

Genn sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte e si ritrovò davanti il viso preoccupato di Alessio.

«Gennà stai bene? Ti eri completamente imbambolato»

«Sì... sì... sto bene» rispose con ancora le immagini e le sensazioni appiccicate addosso.

Vide Alessio sorridere e ammiccare nella sua direzione.

«Hai visto qualcuno che ti piace?» chiese ancora sorridendo guardandosi intorno.

«Che? Alè non seguire i discorsi nella tua mente. Di che cazzo stai parlando?»

«Di quello» rispose sogghignando indicando un punto al di sotto dello sguardo di Gennaro, che quindi lo abbassò accorgendosi cosa stesse causando tanta l'ilarità. La sua mezza erezione era perfettamente visibile attraverso il costume che indossava.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo per mascherare l'imbarazzo e lanciò ad Alessio la prima cose che gli capitò sotto mano.

«Coglione» sentenziò coprendosi con una maglia che gli stava lì affianco.

L’imbarazzo gli prese lo stomaco e sperò con tutto sé stesso che i grandi occhiali tondi che portava avessero coperto le guance imporporate. Non avrebbe ascoltato quel coglione di Antonio mai più, non si sarebbe fidato mai più di nessuno. Prese un respiro per calmarsi e l’aria calda ed afosa gli incendiò i polmoni. Quella giornata lo aveva già stremato e non era neanche un’ora che erano arrivati. Sbuffò scocciato.

La sua attenzione fu attirata da Alessio che si lasciò cadere pesantemente accanto a lui, ancora con il sorrisino sogghignante di poco prima stampato in volto.

«Alè togliti quell’espressione dalla faccia prima che te la tolga io»

In risposta il moro rise, strofinandosi il naso con un dito. «Va bene, va bene. La smetto» rise ancora.

Genn alzò gli occhi al cielo. Perché si era scelto amici così imbecilli?

«Ti faccio compagnia, finché non potrai alzarti senza bloccare la crescita ai bambini»

«Esagerato» sbuffò Gennaro. Ma un po’ sorrise. In fondo Alessio era accanto a lui e l’elettricità che gli scorreva sulla pelle non appena si avvicinavano poteva sentirla anche adesso, nonostante il caldo. E le spalle grandi di Alessio sfioravano le sue di tanto e lui ancora ridacchiava in quel modo che lo faceva irritare e scaldare il cuore al tempo stesso. E forse, dopo tutto, Antonio aveva avuto ragione. Non se ne sarebbe pentito.


End file.
